


Конфетки

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Syrup and the Ultimate Sweet
Genre: Candy, Drabble, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: "Ириска, сегодня ты сможешь" - говорит она сама себе и, конечно же, снова врёт.





	Конфетки

**Author's Note:**

> Префем. Фанфик был написан на конкурс "Дэдлайн_фест. Успеть до полуночи" в номинацию "На пределе возможностей" (задание было - написать за сутки).
> 
> Фанфик также выложен на фанфикс.ми - http://fanfics.me/fic118298&;ref=user158296  
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_ .

Ириска знает, что ей не стоит этого делать. Она обещает себе каждое утро, что это в самый последний раз. Что вот сегодня — точно получится. Обещает и старается верить. Тоффи хмыкает, прекрасно зная цену этим обещаниям — она вообще знает слишком уж много о своей хозяйке. Но никогда не мешает.  
Это безумно трудно — продержаться хотя бы сутки. Пока ещё Ириске это ни разу не удалось. Она старается, правда старается, но это выше её сил. "Ириска, сегодня ты сможешь", — говорит она сама себе и, конечно же, снова врёт.  
Как только наступает ночь, она уже не может себя контролировать. И идёт в кладовку.  
Она не держит их на кухне, потому что иначе не смогла бы удержаться и днём. Но, в общем-то, где бы они ни лежали, Ириска всё равно найдёт их. Потому что ночью её тёмные желания выходят наружу. Естественно, они у неё есть — она же ведьма. Но до появления в их городе Сироп она и не подозревала, что желания могут быть настолько сильными.  
И Ириска снова сдаётся — опять, как и множество ночей до этого. Она достаёт их из дальнего шкафа...  
Конфетки.  
Дурацкие неволшебные конфетки Сироп. И как же так вышло, что они настолько вкусные?  
Ириска вздыхает и отправляет в рот очередную конфету. Она пыталась готовить конфеты сама, с помощью магии, но результат всегда разочаровывает. Они получаются не такими — недостаточно мягкими, недостаточно вкусными. Губы Сироп, наверное, такие же, как и её конфеты... Ириска представляет, как она сидит в своей лаборатории и пробует одну из своих сладостей, и что могло бы быть, если бы их отношения с Сироп были хоть чуть-чуть теплее.  
Вспоминает очередной поход в магазин Сироп и свои глупые реакции. Да, наверное, она никогда не заинтересует Сироп. Ириска вздыхает и открывает новый пакетик с конфетками — первый уже закончился. И старается больше не думать о Сироп и её дурацком магазине — иначе конфеты кончаются в два раза быстрее.  
Утром Ириска уныло смотрит в зеркало — за месяцы после приезда Сироп она пополнела. Постоянное поедание конфет не ведёт ни к чему хорошему. Но всё же они такие вкусные... Ириска вздыхает — в последнее время это бывает всё чаще, а затем накладывает на себя иллюзию. Теперь в зеркале отражается та, какой она была раньше, до начала всего этого. Мысленно прикинув, какие именно конфетки закончились сегодня ночью, Ириска собирается с духом. Она сходит в этот дурацкий магазин в последний раз, а следующей ночью будет спать. И никаких конфеток.  
— Тоффи! — зовёт Ириска. — Пойдём прогуляемся в город.  
Тоффи с довольным видом вылезает из кладовки и бежит на зов хозяйки. Она тоже любит конфетки, а фигура... Кошек она не волнует.


End file.
